


Down Time

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Caduceus describes one of his favorite places to be...Between Caleb's thighs.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write more, and this came out. I wanted to add this to "Fidgeting" but I don't think it would have flowed.  
> Sorry it's short, but feed back on what I could do better would be appreciated.

“Fuck Caduceus…” Caleb strangled voice echoed through Cad’s ears, despite having Caleb’s twitching thighs wrapped around his neck.

This was a very nice position the Firbolg was in, and Caleb’s cock down his throat was a great way to spend some down time. The way Caleb’s fingers tangled and tightened and pulled on the pink strands of his hair as the wizard came close to coming was absolutely delightful.

Caduceus had wrapped his hands around Caleb’s hips and pushed him down against the bed so that the wizard couldn’t rock up into his mouth. The smooth skin of his hips underneath his furred fingers was a very tactile sensation that Cad was finding addicting. 

He felt like he could spend all of his time just touching and taking in all the different sensations produced by Caleb’s body for hours. The way his thighs shook and trembled. The way his breath came out short and shallow, his chest rising and falling so quickly. The soft skin on his hips and the rough pads of his fingertips in Caduceus’ hair. The hot dick and salty spend against his tongue. The smell of dirt and soot and sweat and cum. The sounds of Caleb groaning, and whimpering and shuddering until he came for the first, second, third time. Begging for release, for comfort, for help, for an end to the madness. Sobbing.

When Caduceus finally pulled away, softly letting Caleb's limp cock fall out of his mouth, the wizard was thoroughly debauched. Barely conscious, and unable to say a word. 

Cad slowly lifted up to his towering height over the man splayed boneless on the bed, and looked over Caleb, softly stroking the wizard’s thighs and hip bones. The touch felt amazing, silky and smooth. It was almost a shame to have to leave his position between Caleb's legs, but after wringing the man dry, he definitely deserved some fresh water and a wash cloth. 

Returning with a tankard of water and a wet cloth, he sat next to the wizard on the bed, handing the water to him and running the cloth over his skin, watching the muscles twitch and jump with over sensitivity to the wet touch. 

This was absolutely one of his favorite ways to spend time with Caleb, and he would never get tired of it.


End file.
